


Disavventure del lunedì mattina

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Sólo diálogo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come da titolo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disavventure del lunedì mattina

**Author's Note:**

> 010\. Odio il lunedì

“Papà?”

“Mhm…”

“Papino?”

Nessuna risposta.

“Papà!”

“Kurt, tocca a teee…”

“No, io non sono _papà_. Tu sei _papà_ , quindi tocca a te…”

“Nono, va bene tutti e due, basta che vi svegliate.”

“Tracy, tesoro, sono le… Che ore sono?”

“Non so ancora leggere l’orologio, papà. Però è giorno.”

“Kurt.”

“Cinque minuti…”

Risatina di Tracy. “Papino fa i capricci!”

“Kurt, svegliati!”

“Perché? Che c’è?”

“Kurt, è tardi! È tardissimo!”

“Faccio in tempo ad andare all’asilo? Oggi devo disegnare quello che abbiamo fatto questo fine settimana e far vedere alla maestra May quanto sono brava!”

“Zia Rachel sarà fiera di te…”

“Perché?”

“Kurt, dico sul serio, _è tardi_!”

“Ma la sveglia non… Come possono essere le otto meno dieci? Blaine, perché sono le otto meno dieci? Blaine, come facciamo?!”

“Intanto alzati dal letto!”

“Perché non hai messo la sveglia?!”

“Pensavo l’avessi messa tu!”

“Papà, posso avere i pancake per colazione?”

“No, tesoro, sarai fortunata se riuscirai a mandare già due cucchiai di cereali, ora  vai a vestirti!”

“Papino!”

“Tracy, fa come dice papà!”

“Ma io voglio i pancake!”

“Oh, per l’amor… ci mancano solo i capricci! Va bene, faremo i pancake a cena, contenta?”

“Yay!”

“Mioddio… Odio il lunedì.”

“Kurt, _alzati dal letto_!”


End file.
